


Q is Confused

by written_in_blood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Other, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Sherlock Holmes is Khan Noonien Singh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_blood/pseuds/written_in_blood
Summary: Every fifty years, Q's cryogenic pod opens and he gets to work. After tending to the other pods and scolding the frozen faces of his fathers, Q goes back to sleep.Every fifty years. Except this time.This time, Q woke up in the lower storage level of the Enterprise, who's crew is currently reeling from his father's rampage.
Relationships: Background James T. Kirk/Spock, Khan Noonien Singh/John Watson, Q (James Bond)/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Q (James Bond), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 40





	Q is Confused

The newly conscious man was quiet.

Not that Bones protested the calm but the way the man was quiet, silently judging was a bit unnerving. To say the least. Observing, breaking down every last detail. His sharp, dark eyes followed Bones’ every movement and the thin body tensed with any appearance of another people.

Bones felt exposed, filleted down to the molecular level with each passing second.

The man was alike Khan in many aspects but that was one of the most notable and strange similarities the enhanced men shared. Bones could guess the same for the other seventy-one Re-engineered but something told the doctor that it was a little more special than something achieved though a beaker.

“Doctor, may I request clothing?”

The words startled Bones and he almost dropped his tablet but he caught himself, finishing up before he addressed his pseudopatient. He’d been checking the thin--thin but muscular and Bones had no doubt that if he wasn’t restrained, the enhanced man could snap the doctor like a twig with no effort--man’s vitals when Bones was caught off guard by the sudden smooth voice.

“Ah, I’m sure I can scrounge up something; Pavlov’s about your size. That suit doesn’t look particularly comfortable, anyway,” he floundered, gesturing vaguely to the skin-tight bodysuit. All the other tubed people were wearing the same thing, slight accommodations for the women. No matter, it didn’t look comfortable.

Bones made to leave the med bay when that voice reached out again.

“Q.”

“Pardon?”

The smaller man shifted on the med bay cot, restrained arms shaking uselessly against the sheets. “I am called Q.”

This surprised a laugh out of Bones. _God, Bones, he could be a murderer. Khan is their leader, after all_. “I see,” he returned, flashing a half-smile to reassure the ma- Q who suddenly looked self-conscious, wide eyes balancing on the edge of scared. “Doctor McCoy. M’friend’s call me Bones. I’ll go see about those clothes.”

*

Now dressed in a discarded red shirt--a little big on him--and clean slacks, Q was escorted down to the cells at Bones’ clean bill of health.

Bones himself felt crappy about imprisoning the boy for no crime other than being a subordinate of a genocidal maniac, but he understood Jim’s reluctance to have the enhanced person run free around the Enterprise.

Once the boy was properly situated, Jim and Spock joined Bones to question (read: interrogate) Q over his sudden defrosting.

“I’m a technician,” Q offered freely. “My pod is programmed to wake me up naturally every 50 years so that I can make sure our course has not changed and to fix anything broken or out of place. It’s essential that I am woken up. If I’m not, a pod could fail, and someone could defrost wrong and die.” He spared a glance Bones’ way. “I’ve woken five times,” he spoke, answering the unspoken question in the air.

“How do you return to cryosis?”

“My pod is different from the rest to accommodate my duties. The Captain helped design my pod so that it puts me in temporary cryosis rather than sink me into Deep Sleep like the rest of my family.”

Jim’s brows rose. “Your family.” The words were clipped and not quite a question but Q seemed to be able to read between the lines.

“8 from Old London; 5 from Tokyo, Yekaterinburg, Seville, Alicante, New York, Ottawa, Perth, Dunedin, Pretoria, Mbombela, Recife, and Puebla; 4 from Dublin; and 1 from Berlin. Brought together, we are a family, no matter what blood we may or may not share. Rogers is as much my brother as Rosemunde is my sister.”

Jim hummed, Spock staring at Q with a pinched look. “This Captain. What is his name?”

Q’s head cocked to the side in a familiar motion, and Bones racked his brain for why it stirred up a knot of anxiety in his chest.

“The Captain is the Captain,” Q returned almost redundantly to Spock, now watching the half-Vulcan with the same intensity he was being regarded with. “Had he a name, he is not that man anymore.”

Q’s face was blank, unfeeling, but there was something in his eyes that intrigued Bones. “You care for him,” he cut in before he could stop himself.

The room was silent as everyone turned to Bones. Q’s dark eyes pierced him.

He didn’t expect the enhanced to answer so he was surprised when that smooth voice broke the silence. “Yes, I do, we all do. He is our caretaker and protector. He is-” he cut himself off and Bones could tell there was more than Q was telling them. “Without him, we would be in danger. Khan would waste away.”

The name sent the room temperature plummeting as each free man stilled.

Jim’s gaze darkened, Spock looked like he was on the edge of a breakthrough, and Bones could only feel uncomfortable. They had all tip-toed around the name.

Q watched this curiously, slight confusion in his eyes before it was pushed away.

“Khan?” Jim managed.

“Our leader and the Captain’s mate. They lead us, Captain keeping Khan together. Khan would do anything for him, and Captain for Khan.”

“The Psycho is married?” Kirk demanded, shocked.

Q cocked his head, something like amusement in his eyes. “Yes, the… _psycho_ is married. Happily. Even before they became Khan and the Captain, they were married.”

Realization flooded the room.

Admiral Marcus’ sudden demands about the torpedoes, Khan’s instant surrender when he learned that everyone was there and accounted for, the goddamned explosions. _Khan would do anything for him_. An unstable enhanced individual whose husband and family were put in the balance? What the hell was Marcus thinking waking up one alone?

It didn’t excuse Khan’s actions, not by a long shot, but he could see the hurt in Q’s eyes and knew that those seventy-three enhanced kids were all each other had. Khan was trying to protect his kids.

“Khan, he did something, didn't he?” Q questioned almost uselessly. At Jim’s incredulous nod, the enhanced groaned. “Of course he did. Because a year without the idiot doing something would be too much. Tell me, what was it this time?”

“He blew up a building and threatened to do more,” Spock started, “he has been labeled a terrorist and is to be killed upon sight.”

“But you won’t, will you?” Q asked, but the answer is obvious. “You wouldn’t kill Khan on sight, because you know there’s more to whatever he did. As stupid as it is.”

There was hesitation, everyone in the room looking at Kirk, but Kirk finally sighed and shook his head. “An Admiral woke him up alone and threatened the lives of his people--your lives. He, understandably, freaked out. Not that there’s a reason to commit murder! But, yeah, we won’t kill him without giving him a fair trial.”

Of course, Kirk didn’t mention that Khan was already in their cells, angsty and brooding. The man had been negotiating for the torpedoes--as if he had anything to negotiate with--while the Enterprise’s crew was busy dealing with Admiral Marcus’ incessant demands that Khan is turned over to him.

“Fair enough. Now, where is he?”

Damn kid.


End file.
